Digital Monster?
by Wildfire Fox
Summary: A mishap end up getting a Flareon lost in the Digital World... or maybe it wasn't a mistake he was brought there....


Chapter 1  
  
Wildfire slowly opened up his eyes, and his glaze was focused on a piece of   
grass in front of his face. He looked at it now, his eyes slowly opening a   
bit more, more than a little confused about what was happening, and even   
more importantly, what happened. It was only a matter of time before his   
furry body was pushed off the ground by instinct, because Wildfire wasn't   
the type just to lie on the ground for a very long time without a reason.   
  
Now Wildfire looked almost like any other Flareon. His mane was a bit shaggy   
since he didn't like it short, and it showed off a bright gold clour. This   
same fur was like a mat on the top of his head, and also composed his tail.   
The rest of his fur was fine, short, and red, which covered anything that   
wasn't of golden coloured. His eyes were a light gold colour too, something   
that no one else of his family had.   
  
He quickly looked around this area, and became slightly confused when the   
area around him looked exactly the same as the area he last remembered   
before he passed out. But something wasn't right about these surroundings...   
they looked the same to the eye, but still something was different...   
something out of place. All it took was a few more moments after he breathed   
in the humid air around him before it hit him. "The smells..." he mumbled   
almost silently to himself. "They are different...." he once again turned   
his head side to side, looking around him.  
  
He was in a field full of lush green grass, which swayed gracefully side to   
side pushed by the force of the wind. Wildfire also could feel the wind   
ruffling his fur, feeling it push about the long fur in his mane as well as   
breezing through his tail. He let out a small gasp from awe from the site   
that was before him, since this place was so subtle at his moment in its   
grace, which quickly became slightly over whelming. He nodded his head once   
to an unseen force, and started to pad forward through the grass, getting   
out of the field, onto different things.  
  
He would not run through the grass right now, for it wouldn't be very smart   
because the blade of grass would slap into his face and fur, and leave   
either a stinging feeling or a green mark. Wildfire shook his head side to   
side, trying to clear that sudden change of smell of the area away from his   
mind, but it wouldn't go away.... at least not yet. He let out a long exhale   
as he finally got out of the grass field, but his fox eyes widened when he   
saw the area around the field as he exited. It wasn't where his home was   
supposed to be; rather it was a forest, with strange looking trees, and even   
stranger smell than that of the field.  
  
Quickly the fire fox rose up his head and looked up at the sky, and smiled   
slightly at the decent weather. He looked up at the sky for a while, and   
then raised an eyebrow. The sky was blue and everything, and there was a sun   
in the sky, but what wasn't up there was any clouds, nor any trace of them.   
The area he was in was warm, but with no sun in the sky it should have been   
much warmer than this temperature... these things were so odd about the   
place he was in, but the most clear thing right now was the face that   
Wildfire was definitely not where he was supposed to be.  
  
With little more than a thought, Wildfire started his way into the forest.   
Trees of which he never saw before were off to the sides as he continued   
into the forest making where Wildfire walked seem like a path. The trees   
looked similar to the variaty of trees around his cave, but these trees were   
taller, and seemed to be almost the same as each other, where as the trees   
around his cave all were unique in size and shape. After a few minutes of   
pading around on the ground inside the forest, the 'path' inside seemed to   
jut out, getting bigger for no doubt some structor inside. Wildfire's ears   
twitched slightly, hearing strange sound's coming out of the woods. Unlike   
the regular chirpings you would hear from the birds, it sounding like mere   
whispers, or words being said off in the distance in a conversation. None   
the less, Wildfire continued foreward towards what ever was in this forest.  
  
He padded up towards the bush in which he heard the sound closest to him,   
and quickly sniffed at it, causing his snout to fill up with a strange   
unfamiliar scent. He grumbles, but his gut called to him, giving him an   
instinct to explore this bush, without making it suddenly burst into Flames.   
He took a few more steps into, till the leaves of the bush were mear   
centemetres from his face. That is when he heard a great wooshing sound   
about his head, in which he quickly lowered his ears making sure his prized   
hearing wasn't jeopardised by his curiosity. The wooshing sound resenated   
loudly, and the Flareon could easily tell that it came from a long blade.   
He quickly backed up a few steps, and to his surprise the bush looked   
exactly the same, save for a few leaves fell off of it onto the ground. He   
knew he hear it got cut... his hearing is one of the best ever created! But   
now that he was watching it a little closer, he could finally tell there was   
something wrong with this green leafy bush. There was a line, a faint line   
right now, going through it, and through the other side. All it took was a   
few more seconds before the new problem witht he bush showed, and the top   
half of the bush slid off the bottom part, and landed with a small thud   
beside it. The bush had been cut in half!  
  
It took a few moments before the fire fox's legs would work, after being   
suddenly surprised by the violent act that just showed itself right before   
his eyes. He stood there frozen in shock, but at least his hearing was   
working. From a place right behind where the bush was, he heard someone   
breathing. 'There is a creature who has the ability to cut a bush in two...   
who is still here... posibly waiting more me...' he thought in his mind, but   
his body which was numb with shock just stood there, unable to respond at   
the moment. He breathing continued from the monster behind the bush,   
breathng in and out slowly. After a few more moments Wildfire focused solely   
on the breathing and all other sounds of the forest became nothing to him,   
as he quietly waited for the monster to come out of the brush, or at least   
for it to speak. Finally, something came out of the brush, but it wasn't a   
being but words.  
  
"You are lucky I missed you... us Snimon don't usually miss!" He voice came   
out clear from inside the green, which was all it took for Wild's body to   
function again, so he quickly turned around away from the brush and charged   
off in the other direction. He wasn't heading out of the forest, even though   
that would have been smart, but Wild didn't know where he was going. His   
mind, not to mention his heart, were working solely on getting away from   
what ever being that showed such power and strength to cut a strong plant   
like a bush in half with only on slash. He continued foreward, and with out   
even realizing it, he had came upon the building which was in the middle of   
the forest. It wasn't so much as a building as it was a platform.  
  
The platform was made of a golden coloured rock, and must have been about 10   
metres tall. There was steps on the part that faced him, and the platform   
had a square design. Grass went up all the way to the base of this monument,   
but no tree limb nor tree leaf even came close to touching it. The rock that   
made up the platform looked new, and wasn't ever even damaged, but the grass   
gave away the fact that the rock had been there for quite some time. Wildfire   
slowly approached the platform, his attention now upon this rather than the   
blood thirsty 'Snimon' behind him in the distance. Almost as if he wasn't   
thinking, he started to climb the steps on the platform. He didn't see   
anything up there, he thought it would be safe to go up the steps and look   
around at the top, now that his mind had kicked in again.  
  
He quickly was reaching the top of the platform, one paw going infront of   
the other as he quickly accended to the top of it. He long golden tail   
continued to bob back and foreth as he moved, and it might have effected   
his balance save for the fact that Wild was more than accustom to the   
largeness of his tail.  
  
He had to admit, Wildfire didn't really like stairs because they were made   
for two leggers, not four leggers like himself. Finally, as he made it to   
the top step, his legs buckled from underneith him causing him to land on   
the pointer ledge of the stair with a somewhat loud whimper. "Damn...   
stairs..." he muttered soonly afterwards, as he stood up slowly despite his   
now aching belly.  
  
Stepping slowly ontop of the platform now, he stood there quietly for a   
moment, letting the slight wind in the air to ruffle his fur. He closed his   
eyes, moving his head around listening to everything from this point up in   
the air. Hearing is what a Flareon can do since it's twin tale-telling ears   
can pick up most anything since of their sheer size and configuration.   
Sadly, the sence of smell wasn't the one he needed to use right now, nor   
sence of smell or sight. He just had to open his mind a little, and perhaps   
he could feel the dark energy that was already on the platform with him. 


End file.
